Kiss Me Slowly
by Katarina330
Summary: Set as the events of 04x07. Caroline goes on her date with Klaus as a way to get back at Tyler for keeping Haley around. What happens when her facade leads to real feelings and she is forced to come to terms with her hate turning into something stronger. Klaroline and slight Delena.
1. A scheme is born

Hey everyone! So this is my first story, so be gentle. : ) I am absolutely captivated by Klaroline, and since we have to wait a week to see what happens, I thought I would write my ideas on how the next episode should go. Not sure if I'll write past the next episode, but let me know if it's worth continuing in the reviews! I got this idea from listening to Kiss Me Slowly by parachute and how perfectly it fits my beloved couple. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

"I'm not jealous." She said out loud to no one in particular, hoping to convince herself. "Nope, not me. I, Caroline Forbes, completely trust my boyfriend. Just not that stupid slutty brunette whore-wolf… ugh!" She paced furiously back and forth through her room. 'Compose yourself Caroline.' She thought to herself, 'Tyler said nothing happened, so nothing did.' Even after long talks with Tyler about his supposed lack of fraternizing in the Appalachians, she still couldn't convince herself that Haley's motives were purely platonic when it came to her boyfriend. In all honesty, she did trust Tyler, but after they had pretended to break-up for Klaus's sake, she couldn't shake the feeling the little wolfwreaker was up to no good. She kept telling herself to be strong, but every time she would mention the way Haley looked at Tyler, her confrontation was shut down with his counter-argument of 'Come on Care. I mean you kissed Klaus, and I let that go… You guys almost had sex… Blah blah… Haley's only here to help… Blah blah.. Don't be jealous.'

She could still picture his face as he gave her that condescending look and sad smile. "I am not jealous!" she yelled out again, still failing to sway her mind. 'No. Caroline Forbes does not get jealous', she thought as her pace around her room increased to an in-human speed. 'No, Caroline Forbes is strong and makes men jealous that she's not with them! Ah Hah!' She stopped in her tracks and a huge smile spread across her face. She tucked a strand of silky blonde hair behind her ear as her mind clicked together a plan. If Tyler thought she was jealous, she couldn't wait to see his face after he watched her date with Klaus. Tyler and the were-slut be damned. She had agreed to let Tyler supervise her date with Klaus, so he would feel "more comfortable" about the whole thing. Now, she thought about the show she was going to put on. Caroline was determined now, If she had to suffer through Haley's admiring glances at HER boyfriend, then Tyler could see just annoying it is when an admiring Klaus was all over her. She wasn't exactly the scheming type, but lately all she had been doing was acting as a pawn in everyone else's plan. It was about time for some of her own.

Planning, Caroline realized was a lot easier than she had thought. Mystic Falls was playing perfectly into her hands. It just so happened that this weekend was the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. She smiled fondly at the memories of her victory last year. She had truly felt like a Queen as she was crowned. This year was her chance to do it again. Of course, Klaus would be on her arm this year, and she knew Tyler wouldn't be happy about it. Caroline ran down her mental checklist and realized that a formal invitation to Klaus would be necessary. *sigh* The only downside to her plan was all the enjoyment Klaus would get from her façade. If she acted bored and uninterested, then Tyler wouldn't pay attention and wouldn't be able to see things from her point of view. Besides, acting that way would also jeopardize her title of Miss Mystic Falls, and she was not about to let that happen. "Hmm.. Let's take a page from the Klaus handbook here." Caroline took the invitation the pageant had provided for her escort and turned it over. Delicately she wrote,

Escort me, love?

Fondly,

Caroline

She smiled. The mix of mocking sarcasm and memories of her most tender moments with Klaus were embodied in it. She would never admit it, but she was excited for her plan to come together. She picked up her purse and headed out to drop off the invitation at Klaus Manor, then head out with Elena and April for dress-shopping.


	2. So it begins

Ah ha! Another update for all my lovely readers, since we had no TVD to get us through yesterday. On that note, I hope we all had a Happy Thanksgiving. : ) I will try to make my updates longer, but moar reviews would be fantastic. Disclaimer: Only the plot is belong to me.

Klaus was in his art room smirking, he had been victorious. His beloved Caroline had finally agreed to go on a real date with him, and he was determined to sweep her off her feet. Of course, it would be a challenge. Perhaps, that was the reason he was so captivated by her, her apparent resilience to his charms. Throughout his long life he had been with many lovers and woman fell to his feet. In most cases, compulsion was never even necessary. But Caroline, oh his darling Caroline, she was something he had never encountered before. He could search for the rest of eternity and never find someone so beautiful and full of fire. She made his dead heart feel a strength that no one had before. He imagined wrapping his hands in her beautiful blonde tresses and claiming her mouth as his. The memory of her kisses and the way she had felt in his arms, even if he was in Tyler's body at the time, made him burn with passion and lust. The way she had seen through his disguise and identified him made him want to ravish her all the more. Nothing could satisfy him, but her. Her icy cold stares of hate and disgust only made the chase even more exciting. She brought out the predator in him.

Yet, there was something more. When he was alone, his thoughts were consumed with her and her smile. The way her face lit up when something excited her, the intensity of her eyes as they smoldered with passion for protecting others, it was all so mesmerizing to him. He had not known humanity for a very long time, and yet one simple small town girl could make him want to feel again. He frowned as he remembered the pain of her rejection. After burning all the pictures he had drawn of her, he had sworn to himself that he was done. Klaus was not a man to place himself in unnecessary painful situations. But, here he was again. He looked at the pictures of her spread across his desk in various scenes that he had fathomed. He glanced to a picture on the right, the newest one into his collection. He was sitting with her under a tree, holding her as she looked over the hill and into the beautiful city below. Assisi, Italy. It was one of his favorite country sides to visit and he wanted so bad to show it to Caroline. He had told her of the beauty that awaited her, and he had never wanted anything more than to be the one to show it to her. He studied his drawing and determined that he had the better view. As she was intently focused on the way the city was full of life, he was looking directly at her and the life that she contained. Klaus sighed. He had it bad.

A knock on the door stirred him from his daze as his eyes cut away from the picture. He heard the sound of the air shift and could tell that a vampire had dropped something by his door. He swiftly headed to the door and opened it and was slightly surprised at the little white envelope that contained his name in a fancy feminine cursive. Curiously, he picked up the envelope and opened it as he walked inside. 'An invitation? To the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.' He thought as his eyes read over the invitation. 'But, that can only be from…' Sure enough, as he turned the invitation over he read out loud, "Escort me love? Fondly, Caroline." He could swear his dead heart stopped cold in his chest as a rush of memories flooded back into his mind. Watching her as she entered his family's ball in the dress he had picked out for her, dancing with her as tried her best not to blush under his intense stare, and even the pain as he watched her walk away from him. This time would be different. She was not going to get away from him this time. He was determined to have her in every way possible, and she would not escape his passion. He pulled out his phone and texted her "I'll see you at six, tomorrow." He glanced once more at his drawings, and went to go make some phone calls.

Caroline's heart was racing as se dashed from Klaus's mansion and headed into town. She had a queasy feeling in her stomach and thoughts of his potential reactions were running through her head. 'Not that I care or anything…' she thought. 'I merely just hope he isn't getting the wrong er… impression.' She turned into the town square and saw Elena sitting with April on the park bench situated in the middle of the town. She let her heart rate drop, knowing that Elena's new senses would pick up on how flustered she was, and walked up to the girls with a signature smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Ladies! Are we ready for some shopping?" Caroline asked cheerily.

"Of course we are!" replied Elena enthusiastically, speaking for the pair. April, looking less than excited, simply nodded her head. "I don't see why I have to compete in this stupid pageant." April murmured, mostly to herself.

"Come on April! This is exciting. A good girl's night out is the perfect solution to all this dreariness going around! We get to talk about our dates and do our make-up. Most importantly we get to try on all sorts of beautiful dresses." Caroline's eyes lit up as she pulled Elena and April to their feet. "Let's go! I know exactly where I want to shop!" The girl's got in Elena's car and headed off to Charlottesville, VA, the closest place, as Caroline put it, that had style.

They arrived at the Charlottesville Fashion Square and headed inside as their senses were assaulted with colors and different perfumes. Caroline was practically bouncing with excitement after receiving Klaus's text. Elena looked amused at her friend's excitement and then to April. She frowned; April just wasn't having a good time. It didn't seem like this was her type of thing. Honestly, it wasn't Elena's either, but she still felt a connection to her mom when she participated, so It was worth the agony of primping for seemingly endless hours. When she returned her glance back to Caroline, she was nothing but a blur as she jet-lined into a store to admire the fabrics more closely. "Come on, April." Elena said as she nudged her friend. "Let's try not to lose her. I promise, by the end of the day, you'll realize it isn't so bad." April smiled slightly and they took off after Hurricane Caroline as she impacted into a shoe store.

"So Elena, Are you excited to go with Stefan to the pageant?" asked Caroline as she rifled through the rack of dresses in front of her. Elena paused for a second and the red ball gown she was holding slipped out of her hands onto the floor.

"Oh. I can't believe I didn't tell you Care. I've been so busy. Stefan and I broke up."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me either! Wait… Please tell me you aren't going with Damon." Caroline eyed Elena like a hawk. "You know that's not smart Elena."

"Actually, I am going with Damon. And I'm excited about it. Look, I know you don't exactly like Damon, but he really does care about me and I care about him. This vampire thing hasn't been as easy for me as it was for you. I'm really struggling to find out how to be myself and Damon has been the only one to really help me through this. I trust him." Elena bent down and picked up the dropped dress, placing it back on the rack and glanced over at April, who was on the other side of the store looking confused at the overwhelming amount of sequins and sparkle. Caroline turned to face her trying to process what was happening. Elena continued on, "Once I started my transition all of my memories, that I had been compelled to forget, came back. I met Damon first and he told me all these things about how he wanted me to get what I wanted and he came to my room one night to return my necklace and told me he loved me. I was forced to forget Caroline, but I remember now. I remember how I feel about him too. It's intense and I need to figure it out. Please don't hate me."

"Elena, you are my best friend. I could never hate you. I'm glad you told me all of this. Trust me, feelings can be confusing." 'I would know' she thought. "I hope you and Damon can work everything out. If he understands you even at what you consider your worst, then maybe he's better for you than I thought."

"Thanks for understanding Care. Now it's your turn to do some explaining. Why are you going with Klaus and does Tyler know yet?" Elena inquired with a hurt face.


End file.
